Party Like a Rockstar
by Writingaddict169
Summary: Mallory and Duke have been dating for a month and a half and haven't told the rest of the team. What happens when they find out and when the Ducks are asked to be on a TV show. Sorry if summary sucks but I hope that you like the story :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. Not even the plot. JUST KIDDING! Ahahaha, okay, it wasn't funny. I got that. Anyways, due to the alarming amounts of reviews (one) and demanding orders to continue _The Reason Why_ (again, only one), I decided to write a follow-up :) The first two chapters or so have been stuck in my head ever since I finished _The Reason Why_ so I figured might as well write it down again to get it out of my head. Yay me! I tend to ramble on and on so I'm going to shut up and get on with the story.

Chapter 1

It had been a month since they defeated Dragaunus and Nosedive was extremely bored. Working out was out of the question; you had to drag him into the rec room and lock all doors and windows so he couldn't break out. Practice was boring when no one else was willing to go one-on-one and there was no way he was going to let Tanya experiment on him. Last time he had done that...He shuddered at the thought. To put it nicely, it had not ended pretty and he wasn't about to let a repeat happen.

Nosedive walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped to a channel and groaned. Not even Bernie the Bear was on! "One thousand channels and nothing good to watch," he complained while he aimlessly clicked the up button on the black remote. He stopped when he heard the familiar pounding of the bass.

"Welcome back to _Party Like a Rockstar_," an announcer said, "the show where you throw the biggest sixteenth birthday bash ever and we film it! Right now, Rachel is choosing her dream car. She's narrowed her choices down to the $67 thousand Lexus and the $63 thousand H2. Let's take a look at what her dad has to say about that." The camera switched to a scene where four people, two girls and two guys, were standing in a parking lot filled with brand new cars. The teenage looking girl whom Dive assumed was Rachel looked like she was about to cry. "But Daddy," she whined, "I can't decide!"

"Sweetheart," one of the men said, "if you can't choose, then I'll have to surprise you." "But what if you choose the wrong car? Then everything will be ruined!"

"What are you watching?" Nosedive looked up to see Mallory walking in, her eyes trained on the TV.

"_Party Like a Rockstar_," he answered with his eyes back on the TV.

"What? Bernie the Bear just not doing it for you anymore?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll have you know, girlie girl, that Bernie is not on right now so I'm satisfying my needs with another TV show, thank you very much."

"Right." She sat down on the loveseat that was next to the couch that Dive was lying on and started to watch the show with him. Nosedive shrugged and decided not to ask questions. He was more likely to stay alive that way.

* * *

Two hours later, Duke walked in and saw Nosedive and Mallory intently staring at the TV screen. "What are you guys watching?"

"_Party Like a Rockstar_," they both said at the same time.

"Never knew ya were into that kinda stuff, sweetheart," he said to Mallory.

"Shut up and sit down or walk away," she said as bluntly as possible. "It's back on." Duke shrugged and decided to shut up and sit down next to her. He made his way over to the loveseat where Mallory was sitting and put his arm around her. She unconsciously snuggled closer to his body and put her head on his shoulder. Duke looked over at Dive who wasn't paying them any attention. They hadn't told the rest of the team that they were together yet and they weren't sure when they would. They hadn't really talked about it and neither wanted to bring it up so they just avoided the topic altogether. Although, Duke was pretty sure that Grin knew by the looks he gave them, like he knew how they felt. It made sense, seeing as how his wife and kids were back on Puckworld.

* * *

A little while later, Grin and Tanya walked into the living room and saw Nosedive, Mallory, and Duke sitting on the couch and loveseat respectively. Tanya's eyes wandered over to Mallory and Duke and she nearly screamed. Instead, she turned to Grin and gestured to the couple without saying anything. He shrugged his shoulders as to say, "So?" Tanya sighed and led him back out into the hallway.

"Did you, uh, see that?" she asked.

"Yes," he said monotonously. "Is there a problem?"

"N-, no. It's just, how did you know?"

"There are different ways to find the same answer," he said as mysteriously as he always did. Tanya gave him a blank look before asking another question.

"How long?"

"Since I've known? A little over a month and a half. Same as they started."

"Why didn't they, uh, tell us?" she asked.

Grin shrugged. "It is none of our business."

Tanya shrugged and walked back into the living room and made her way to the kitchen without a second glance at the "new" couple.

* * *

Hey guys! This is a continuation of _The Reason Why_. This is the first chapter so please review! I would like to thank Regin Ash for being my first and only reviewer on _The Reason Why_. Thank you so much! And here's your present/order. I hope you enjoy it!

Let me know what you guys think by reviewing/clicking a couple of buttons. Thanks!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything relating to them. If I did have the rights, then the show would be on Disney again and there would be new episodes.

Chapter 2

Mallory slowly opened her eyes and, for a moment, forgot where she was. On the walls hung sabers, swords, and knives of various shapes and sizes and colors. The room was fairly clean, a shirt lying here and there, but nothing drastic. She couldn't have been in her room because a) her favorite toys weren't pointy objects and b) her room was always clean and organized with nothing lying on the floor.

Something warm shifted next to her, like it knew she was awake. Arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her back, preventing Mallory from getting up. She flipped her body around so she could face the duck who was holding her back.

"Duke, come on, we have to get up. Nosedive is probably already up!"

"Well, what if I don't want ta get up?" he asked.

"Too bad," she smirked.

"Five minutes?" he begged even though her decision was already made. As she stood up, she instantly missed the warmth of Duke, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. Duke got out of bed after her and said, "You should probably head back to your room before someone decides to 'wake you up'."

Mallory nodded and headed to the door before she was stopped. She turned to face Duke who leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey, Dukie, breakfast is—"

The two jumped apart as soon as they heard the voice, but it was too late. Nosedive had seen Mallory and Duke kissing.

"Mallory," Nosedive stuttered, "Duke's room."  
"Don't even think about it," Mallory said coldly. He took off screaming.

Mallory lunged forward but was held back. "I'll give you five seconds," he whispered into her ear. "Try not to kill him." He kissed her and released. Mallory sent him a pointed look and took off running. He sighed and counted to five before joining in the chase.

* * *

"Hide me!" Dive screeched as he ran into the kitchen where the others were eating breakfast.

"NOOOSEDIIIVE!" Mallory screamed. The team covered their ears as the sound reached the room.

"Okay, Dive, what did you do this time?" Wildwing asked.  
"Mallory...Duke's room," he said while trying to gain his breath back.

Mallory barged in and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the youngest member who quickly hid behind Grin. Wildwing raised his eyebrows at the sight of Mallory in nothing but a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

"Nosedive," Mallory said in a sickly sweet voice, "how much do you value your life?"

"Sweetheart, what'd I tell ya about killin' the kid?" Duke asked as he joined everybody in the kitchen. Wildwing raised his eyebrows once again at the sight of Duke just wearing boxers. What was with his team and their lack of clothing this morning?

"Duke, seeing as how you're the only sane one who seems to know what's going on, could you please tell us?" Wildwing asked the older mallard.

"Well, ya see Wildwing, Dive saw Mallory and I playin' hockey."  
"Oh," Wildwing said. "That's not so—"

"Yeah, tongue hockey!" Nosedive cried from behind Grin.

"WHAT?" Wildwing shot up from his spot at the table and glared at Duke and Mallory. She tried lunging at Nosedive but was held back by Duke. He whispered some words to her and started to kiss her slowly along her jawline; it was her weak spot as he discovered a couple of weeks ago.

"Just because you're doing that doesn't mean I'm going to forget him," she lashed out.

"I don't expect you to," he calmly said.

Wildwing took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Leaders were suppose to be calm, right? "Did anyone else know about this?" Grin and Tanya slowly raised their hands, not sure how he would react. "For how long?" He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to scream.

"Yesterday," Tanya said.

"How long have you guys been," he stopped, not able to say the word.

"A little over a month and a half," Mallory answered.

"Since Falcone." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."  
"Are you mad?" Duke asked. He had to laugh at himself and the team. They were acting like little kids that got caught by Wildwing, the dad. Man, they really were a family!

"I'm mad that you've kept it a secret for almost two months. Why didn't you tell any of us?"  
Mallory and Duke looked at each other, trying to think of an explanation. When none came, they looked at Wildwing helplessly. What could they say? They just didn't want any one to know? They were afraid of what Wildwing would say? Or Grin and Tanya? Or Nosedive and Phil?

Wildwing rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a harsh sigh. "Whatever. I'll be in my room." He walked out of the kitchen and disappeared around the corner just as Phil came bursting in.

"Boobies! Where's Wildwing?" Phil asked. "Anyways, guess what? I've got great news! I got you guys onto the cover of _Starstruck Weekly_! Only problem is we need some gossip-worthy news. Maybe one of you guys are dating." He stopped to think for a moment before snapping his fingers together. "I got it! Wildwing and Mallory or Duke and Tanya. Perfect!"

"Uh, Phil," Tanya said, interrupting her manager, "how about Duke and, uh, Mallory?"  
"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed. "The don't-mess-with-her military chick and the the thief-turned-good suave guy. The most unexpected couple together. How did you come up with it?"  
"Maybe because it's true?" Mallory said airily.

"Wait, what?"  
"You heard right, Phil," Duke said. "Mal and I are a couple." He threw his arm around her shoulders and they threw him exaggerated smiles.

"Since when?"  
"A month and a half ago," all five present ducks answered.

"And why did nobody tell me this?" he asked. "I could have gotten millions a month ago! You guys could have been on a ton of covers! Can you imagine what kind of rep we could've gotten?"  
"Well, uh, aren't secret relationships, uh, more sca, scand, newsworthy anyways? I mean, don't they make more money?"

"I can't believe we're talking about my love life like it's an instant money maker!" Mallory exclaimed, burying her head into Duke's chest.

"Well, sweetheart, everythin's an instant money maker ta Phil," he said chuckling.

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, it's been a really long time since this story was updated. Sorry about that:( It must be a good sign if your reading this because that means you're still interested! Yay! I promise I'll try and update faster for Chapter 3. COMMENT TIME!

Regin Ash-There is no way you could annoy me, Regin, and you are welcome. I'm glad you like both of my stories, seeing as how they are my first for MD:TAS. I do love your stories and I can never stop reading them:) Thanks for the R&R:)!

Well, that's it for the comment section. I'll try and update faster this time, promise.

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Even though I'm updating, I still do not own The Mighty Ducks or anything relating to them. The only things I own are OCs and plot lines.

Chapter 3

Duke was walking back to his room deprived from his morning coffee. Once Phil had finally stopped talking about how much money the Ducks' were going to get from this new line of publicity, it was 11:30 and too close to lunch time for Duke's liking for coffee. Duke shook his head at the possibilities Phil would come up with for him and Mallory. He was just like any other human: greedy for money and materialistic things.

"Hey Duke, can I talk to you?" Wildwing asked. Duke turned around and saw his leader leaning against the wall, arms crossed with what seemed like a scowl on his face.

"Uh, sure, Wildwing. What about?" Wildwing gestured to Duke to follow him into his room.

Once inside, Wildwing sat down on his bed while Duke stood near the door, leaning against the wall with his usual air of coolness. Heavy silence filled the room while Duke waited for someone to say something.

"Please don't tell me this is because of Falcone," Wildwing said quietly, not quite a whisper but not his normal speaking voice either. His head was down, and he was staring intently at the floor.

Duke looked curiously at him. "What?"

Wildwing looked up and stared into the older mallard's eyes. It was hard to believe that he looked up to him sometimes. "Are you using Mallory to keep your mind off of something? She's like my sister and if you're using her then we're going to have some issues."

"Wait," Duke said, "you think I'm usin' Mal?" Wildwing slowly nodded his head but regretted it when Duke's eyes narrowed. "What, you think she's too good for me? A lowly thief isn't worthy of a high-rankin' officer?" He stormed across the room until he stood in front of Wildwing who was suddenly standing.

"N-, no," Wildwing stuttered. "I just thought—"

"Just thought what, Wing? I was going to get what I wanted then just leave her? We're not on Puckworld and we're never going to be again! Back then, sure, maybe I would have, but things are different. I can't exactly blend in and never be seen again. I wouldn't want to even if I had a choice!" He took a step back and closed his eyes before he did something that he was bound to regret later. "Mallory isn't like tha other girls I've been with. She's got standards, feelings, expectations, limits. She's not lookin' for a one night stand and at this point, neither am I." Duke walked out of Wing's room and stormed back to his.

* * *

The next couple of days were tense between the team's captain and oldest member. Wildwing only spoke to Duke when they were in practice and even then it was minimal; Duke would only grunt in response. However, Duke and Mallory could finally hold hands without receiving strange looks from the others.

On the day of the Ducks' interview with _Starstruck Weekly_, Phil came into the kitchen where the team was waiting.

"Now remember what I taught you," Phil said as he ushered them into the Migrator. "I've made sure that the reporter will ask the question, but remind her just in case. You can never be too careful."  
"We got it, Phil," Wildwing said slightly annoyed. Did he really have to remind him of them? Sure, they weren't acting like complete love birds, but Wildwing noticed the lingering touches, the sneaky glances. The rest of the team knew about Mallory and Duke before him which made him question his team's trust. Had he done something to make them question their loyalty to him? Wildwing shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. He was acting like a complete idiot! Their loyalty to him? Where had that come from? They were still his friends. They just didn't want him to overreact over something that wasn't that big of a deal. After all, it was Duke and Mallory. They were adults, they could handle it. Right?

"Alright, bro, let's go!" Nosedive shouted, shaking Wing out of his thoughts. "Phil will get pissed if we don't leave soon."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Wing said as he walked to the pilot's chair. He looked at the rest of the team and asked, "You guys ready?" They shook their heads and waited for the countdown to initiate.

* * *

Duke whistled as he walked through the glass automatic doors of a window-filled skyscraper. The Ducks were in downtown L.A. for the interview with _Starstruck Weekly_. The building was at least ten stories high and completely covered in windows and made of glass. The Ducks went over to the desk by the doors where a teenaged girl was staring intently at the computer screen. Her fingers were flying over the keyboard and became a blur as the clicking of the keys became one long drone.

"Never knew someone could type that fast," commented Mallory to Duke who nodded. Wildwing awkwardly cleared his throat hoping for the girl's attention. She stopped and looked up from her work and screamed. The Ducks jumped back in surprise at the volume of the yell and covered their eyes when she pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"Stay right where you are," she said in a low, threatening voice. She picked up the phone and had her finger poised to dial. "I'm going to call security so don't move otherwise you'll be getting a face full of pepper spray, and let me tell you it does burn."

"Hey, chill girlie," Nosedive said calmly, breaking his defensive stance. "We have an interview today. No need to call security." He flashed a smile and winked at her.

Not put on by his charm but somewhat convinced by his words, she put the phone down and lowered the spray slightly. "Names?" she asked icily. Her eyes narrowed at Dive.

"The Mighty Ducks," he responded, still trying to charm the poor girl.

She set the can down on the counter to quickly type the name. When she was done, she looked up at the group of ducks and nodded. "Floor Nine. Room 916. It'll be on your right. Have a _Starstruck_ day." She waved her hand in the direction of the elevators and returned to her work.

"Well, isn't she filled with sunshine and rainbows," Nosedive smirked as they walked away from the front desk. Wildwing rolled his eyes at his little brother and pressed the up button.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you guys. Thanks for the reads and reviews. They made me smile:) Now that high school has started, my life has gotten waaaay too busy for me to even breathe. Marching band took up most of my time (since August!) but it was worth it thanks to our end-of-the-season success at our last competition. We came in 9th out of 26 bands and got second in both Best Drum Major and Best Drum Line. Woohoo! I've also been busy with field hockey where I was the JV goalie who ended the season with 18 shut-outs, breaking the record by four. Our record was 15-6-1, beating Varsity's by a long shot:) Go team! I have also been spending time with my boyfriend and friends and some quality time with homework, the thing I love the most (not!). So hopefully this update made you somehow smile and your day better. COMMENTS TIME!

loha-I'm glad you like the fic:) Hope you like this chapter just as much:)

Well, that's it for this story. Like I said before, hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait for you guys. Thanks for the read and leave a review with questions, comments, concerns, thoughts, anything. I'm waiting for anything:)

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks or anything relating to them or the show and merchandise. That stuff belongs to Disney. Everything else in mine unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 4

When the elevator reached the ninth floor, the door slid open and the Ducks stepped out. "Room number 916," Wildwing whispered to himself as they walked down the long hallway in search for room 916.  
"What time did Phil say the interview was?" Tanya asked.

"Ten-thirty. Why?" Mallory said.  
"Oh, no reason."

"Hey, Wing, room's over here," Duke said, jerking his thumb towards a door that read "916" in big, gold numbers. Mallory and Tanya watched Wildwing walk over and yank the door open without so much of an acknowledgment to Duke. Duke brushed off the cold shoulder and followed the team captain into the room.

"What's his problem?" Mallory muttered to Tanya.

"Who? Wing? Well, I think it has something to do Duke and you," she said. "Ever since he found out he's been in this mood that's, like, um, angry."

Mallory shook her head at the typical Wildwing. "He probably thinks we don't trust him or something just because we didn't tell him."

Grin was about to follow Wildwing and Duke inside when he noticed the troubled Mallory. He walked over and caught the tail end of what Mallory had said. "If this is about Wildwing, I suggest you save the talk for another time. There are always others listening in."

"We know, Grin, it's just...Wildwing is upset and I think it's starting to affect the team," Mallory said.

He nodded showing his agreement. "I have noticed as well. He needs to find his inner self and mediate on how he should handle his anger instead of taking it out on the team. Maybe I could get him some mediation crystals to help aid him."

"You guys coming?" Nosedive called, poking his head out from inside the room.

"Yeah, we're coming," Mallory said, heading towards the door with Tanya and Grin close behind her.

When Mallory walked in, she saw five chairs set up, all in a row in front of a desk. Wildwing was on one side and Duke was on the other. She sighed as she sat down next to Duke. She would have preferred to sit in the middle of the two but knew Phil would have a field day if he found out that she hadn't sat next to Duke since they were going out. The others quietly found their seats and sat down, waiting for the interview to be done and over with.

The chair that faced the windows turned around, showing the Ducks who was going to be interviewing them. In it sat a young-looking woman with curly, frizzy brown hair, wide brown eyes, a button nose, and full lips that had been obviously worked on. "Hello Mighty Ducks!" she said with a loud voice. "Thank you so much for coming in this morning for an interview! My name is Linda Stargardt and it's my pleasure to have you here."

"Uh, thanks," Wildwing said. "It's, uh, good to be here?"

"Can I get anyone anything to eat or drink? No? Okay, then we can start!" She pulled out a recording device and a laptop from behind her desk and took a few moments to set up. When she was ready, she pushed the "Record" button on the device and set up her hands in the "ready position" to start typing. "You guys are really alien ducks, right?" The Ducks looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, first question. I'm sure you get this a lot, but what's it like being alien ducks on Earth? It must be different to get use to, am I right?"

"Yeah," Wildwing said slowly, still unsure of this lady. "When we first got here, people would either give us the strangest looks or just run away. We're lucky we found Phil, our manager, as fast as we did. Without him, I don't know where we'd be."

"Not here, that's for sure," Duke muttered. Mallory jabbed her elbow into his side. "What?"

"What did he save you from, exactly?" Linda asked.

"Flying pigs," Duke said, deadpan, earning him another blow to the side. "What?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Starvation, being mugged, a mob with torches and pitchforks. Nothing to fancy," Nosedive answered. Wildwing slapped his brother on the backside of his head. "Ow!"

Linda raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the brothers' behavior and Mallory's and Duke's. "Okay, next question. How did you guys end up being hockey-playing-world-saving alien ducks?"

"Well, it started before we met Phil," Wildwing began.

* * *

Duke looked at the clock on the wall with anxiety. He never could stay in one place for long periods of time, especially still. He was a thief at heart and by nature and sitting in one place was never a good thing. The interview made Duke feel like he was being interrogated by the PSF, not that he ever was. A good thief was never caught.

He glanced at the clock once more. This lady was making him nervous. She asked questions that seemed to get more personal the longer the interview went. It made somewhat sense to Duke. After all, she was trying to collect information for the readers and fans, but sometimes the questions hit close to home. She asked Duke what it was like being a thief and if he thought the team trusted him enough even with his past.

"Don't worry, I only have a couple more questions and then you guys are free. So, a little birdy told me that we have a secret couple on our hands," Linda said with a wink directed at Duke and Mallory. Duke rolled his eyes. _Here we go again,_ he thought.

"Yes," Mallory said, grabbing onto his arm.

"For how long?"

"About a month and a half."

"Behind the team's back?"

Duke ignored the pain that was sent shooting up from his arm as Mallory squeezed. Hard.

"Yes." Her voice was ice.

"Why?" Linda asked. "If you trust your team, which you obviously do if anything you've said so far is true, why didn't you? Surely two people, er, ducks, dating wouldn't make a difference or be that big of a deal. You guys are obviously a tight-knit group. A little change shouldn't rip you guys apart, right?"  
"Right." Wildwing jumped into the conversation, even though it wasn't directed at him. For some reason, it rubbed Duke the wrong. Hadn't he already talked enough? Wasn't it his and Mallory's turn to talk? Honestly? "But sometimes people take simple questions the wrong way."

"How does that have anythin' ta do with telling tha team about us?" Duke ripped. "Besides, haven't ya talked enough already? This question isn't even directed at ya!"  
"In a interview, anyone can say anything at anytime," Wildwing shot back. "And for your information, I was answering the second question."

Duke stood up and would have crossed the room had Mallory not tightened her grip on his arm and yanked him down into his chair. "Calm down," she hissed into his ear. "Let me handle this before you throw your saber at his throat. Guarantee you won't miss, either." Not wanting to give in but knowing she was right, he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"We didn't want the team to know because we were afraid of how they would react," Mallory admitted to Linda. "Not to mention what would happen if we did break up. I'm sure you know how ugly things can turn when a couple within a tight group like ourselves breaks up. It's not pretty. We figured if the team didn't know we were together and we broke up, they would think it was because of a game play or something. If they knew, they would know the reason why and that's when things could turn ugly."

Duke nodded in agreement, even if the last part was complete bullshit.

"Good point. Why Duke?" Linda asked as she furiously typed something down.

"Why not?" Duke asked defensively.

Linda nodded. "Also a good point. But what I meant is why did she choose an ex-thief when she could have the leader of the team? The one who your original leader, er..."

"Canard." Wildwing's voice came clipped and clear from the other side of the room.  
"Right," Linda said. "Canard. Why not the one who your original leader, Canard, chose? Or how about the leader's little brother? He's energetic and fun. Or Grin. He's calm, cool, and collected. So, again I ask my question: Why Duke?" Linda stared at Mallory with a questioning look.

Mallory looked into Linda's eyes and narrowed her own. "Because."  
"Because why?"

Mallory took a deep breath and adverted her gaze at Duke. "Because deep down he really does care even when it seems like he doesn't. He's kind and smart and nothing like what people think when they call him a thief. He listens to me when I have something to say and if he doesn't agree, he'll shoot it back into my face. Yes, there are times in battle when I tell him that I can handle myself, but I know whatever he did, he did for a reason because he cares. When he first called me sweetheart, it was to try and get a reaction out of me to fall for his 'rough-ish charm'." She stopped to laugh with the rest of her team, including Wildwing and Duke.

"Now it's just his name for me. He's a great friend and I don't know how many nights there have been when he's held me, telling me everything's going to be alright, that we're going to go home, that Dragaunus will be beaten and we will win." She turned her gaze back on Linda. "He's a great guy and everything I could ever want and more. So, technically speaking, Duke was right. Why not?"

Linda nodded and typed something else down. "Okay, promise this is the last question. But before I ask, I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking the time out of your very busy schedules to come down here and do this interview. I appreciate it."  
"Anytime," Tanya said.

"Now, Nosedive, do you watch the TV show, _Party Like a Rockstar_?" Linda asked with a sly smile.

"Uh, duh!" Nosedive shouted. "It's one of my favorites!"

"Even though you just started watching it?" Grin asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, okay," Linda said, laughing. "Well, what would you think if you were on that show right now?"  
"Awesome! But wait, I'm already sixteen and my birthday isn't until a couple of months away. How could I possibly be on that show?"  
"Well, how about I let my friends tell you about that. Come on out you guys!"

From out behind curtains, furniture, desks, and even plants, came twenty-something people holding cameras and microphones. "Smile because you're on _Party Like a Rockstar_!" they all shouted.  
"No way!" Nosedive shrieked, jumping out of his chair. "What? How? This is so cool!"

A guy with bleach blond hair and the body of a surfer wearing a muscle shirt and jeans walked over to Nosedive who looked like he was ready for a cardiac arrest. "Nosedive, man, we're the crew of _Party Like a Rockstar_ and we want to know if you would like to be on our show."

"Of course! Oh my god, this is awesome!" Dive screamed.

"Alright!" The man laughed. Turning to the cameras, he said, "And when we come back, we'll get to see how Nosedive parties like a rock star. Stick around!"'

"And we're clear!" a camera guy yelled. The man turned around and faced the Ducks. Sticking out his hand, he said,

"My name is Bryan and I'm the host of the show. The manager, Carla, will be over here shortly to give you a quick run-down of how this is going to work. At that point, if you still agree to do the show, she'll send the paperwork to your manager. If you decide not to do it, then our crew will leave and we'll scrap the footage. Alright?" Dive nodded excitedly. "Cool, let me go get Carla."

* * *

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Man, it feels good to just write after a stressful and busy week! My life is crazy and school is same old same old except for a stupid project. It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have to use a website called Storybird. I swear, it's the stupidest website ever. Sorry if you like it or whatever, but I can't stand it. is waaay better:) COMMENTS TIME!  
loha-I'm glad :)

ladyrose1983-Thanks and I'll try;)

Regin Ash-Hey! Thanks and it does? Huh. *Stores into mental file cabinet for future use* You know, I haven't really thought about it, but all three just might happen...

Nosedivefan01-Thanks! It totally is haha.

Well that's it. Actually, I'm really surprised so many people are reading it, which is great! Don't get me wrong, it's just so many fans are busy either going to college or leading their lives and it's great to see that fans still check back every once in a while:) Mighty Ducks forever!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own MD:TAS, just what is happening to them and the characters you have never heard of.

Chapter 5

When Bryan left, leaving the Mighty Ducks alone, Wildwing looked at his brother. "Dive, are you sure about this?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you sure you want to do this. You know how those kids get on these kinds of shows."  
He laughed. "Chill bro, I'll be fine. It's not like I get caught up in the lime light or anything." He flashed a reassuring smile at his older brother, "Trust me."

Wildwing flinched at the words. Every time Dive said "Trust me", bad things happened.

"Yeah, come on, Wing, let tha kid have some fun, eh?" Duke said.

"Who knows," Tanya agreed, "it could even be fun! You know, being on TV and all."

"Remember the last time we trusted Dive?" Mallory asked, reminding them of Baby.

"Aw, come on Mal!" Dive said. "How was I suppose to know that Baby was a monster that ate everything in sight? With that cute little smile and fluffy body who would have guessed?"  
"That's exactly my point." She looked directly at the youngest team member, "What if this TV show is like Baby. A good idea on the outside but a really bad idea? Besides, where would we get the money to do this show? There's no way Phil would let us blow off half as much money as those kids usually do for a party. He would probably give us ten bucks and tell us to go get some donuts for the crew or something!"

"Mallory does have a point," Wildwing admitted.

"If you're having second thoughts, wait until I'm done talking," a woman said. The team turned around to see an African-American woman standing in front of them with straight black hair and green eyes. Her long legs gave her the illusion that she was tall, and her high heels certainly helped with height. She held a clipboard filled with papers in her arm and a pen stuck behind her ear. "My name is Carla; I'm the manager of the show. As you know, we want Nosedive here to be on his very own episode of _Party Like a Rockstar_. I've already talked to your manager and he said we could do it a) if you guys agree and b) if we supplied the money."

"Yeah, about that..." Wildwing trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Carla said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "We agreed. That's how bad we want you guys to be on the show. We recently took a poll of five celebrities and sports stars with our viewers and found that seventy-five percent wanted to see Nosedive on the show. So money isn't an issue. What is is when your birthday is?" She turned to look at Nosedive.

"A couple of months away," he said. "In, like, February."  
"Okay, so if it's October, we've got five months to get everything ready."

"Carla, let's go!" Bryan called from the hallway.

"Coming!" Back to the Ducks, she said, "Tell your manager I'll call him sometime next week to work out all the details and answer any of your questions. Here's my card in case you need me for any reason or your questions can't wait." She laughed as she handed Dive a white business card. "See you guys later!" Carla left the room and suddenly it was just the Ducks and Linda whom they totally forgot was in the room.

"Well isn't this exciting!" Linda said from her desk. The Ducks just stared at her as she smiled brightly at them.

* * *

The entire car ride home was filled with Nosedive constantly talking about the show. "I can't believe I'm going to be on TV! I have to start making decisions: who I want to perform, who I'm going to invite, where I'm going to have it, when, my special gift, everything!"

"Slow down there, tiger," Duke chuckled. "We haven't even talked ta Phil yet."

"No, but Carla has," he said. "Besides, we have five months and the only people I know are you guys, Phil, and Trash and Mookie. And there is no way I'm inviting Dragaunus and his goons!"

"We weren't expectin' you ta, kid," Duke said. "Don't worry, you have five months ta figure everythin' out."

As soon as the Migrator's doors opened and the Ducks stepped out, Phil pounced on them with questions. The only one who answered was Nosedive. While he talked, Wildwing stalked off to his room. The others looked at each other and shrugged. Something was off about Wildwing and they were pretty sure it wasn't because of the show.

They went to the kitchen where they made a late lunch and sat down to talk. Wildwing's mood wasn't exactly the best one for a captain. "So what are we going to do about Wing?" Mallory asked. "I think it's pretty obvious he's upset about Duke and I; he's been like this since he found out."

"Maybe he's jealous," Tanya suggested. "Remember that one time when I collected that sample of solarinite and we got attacked?"  
"Yeah," Duke said, "he was huggin' Mal and wouldn't let go. An' how about all those otha times, too when he's done somethin' like that, constantly talkin' an' askin' for your opinion and glancin' at ya, eh?"

"He could just be asking for her opinion, though," Tanya argued. "She does have military training."

"He could view her as a little sibling, as I do with Nosedive," Grin answered in his calm voice. "He could be looking out for her because he doesn't want her to get hurt. Jealousy is an option but so is the feeling of sibling love."

"Can we please act like I'm actually here?" Mallory said. "Thanks. Now, what if he just hates the idea of inter-team relationships?" Mallory asked. "You know, like one of the standard rules for dating: Never date your co-worker."

"Well, whateva' we're goin' do about Wing, we betta' do it fast before our game on Friday," Duke said. "We can't have him messin' up our game jus' because he's in a bad mood."

"Duke's right." Mallory said. "So, who wants to go talk to him?" The others quickly looked away; Duke started to whistle. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll do it. I'm not sure how well it'll go, though."

"Think it this way, sweetheart," Duke said with his arm around her, "Wing has heard all of this from me before. Sure, it didn't go exactly tha way I planned it, but who knows? You might jus' be able ta get tha answer outta him. He could need ta hear it from ya."

"Get out."  
"Wing, come on. Just listen to me for a minute!" Mallory exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear another word of this, Mallory!"

She shook her head. This was not going the way she wanted it to. Once she had left the kitchen, she mentally prepared herself on what she was going to say and how she was going to say it to Wildwing. She had the entire conversation planned out in her head, including the happy ending where Wildwing just accepts the whole thing. Too bad she forgot to plan what she was going to say if he didn't want to even see her, much less hear her voice of reason, not that she had much of one. All she had done was knocked and entered once he told her to come in. As soon as he saw her face, he told her to get out.

"Get out!" His voice was as cold as steel, much like how he sounded when he found out that the Canard he saw in the snowy mountains was just a projection by Dragonous.

Mallory held her ground, thanks to the twenty-one years of military training, courtesy of her dad. "No."

"As the captain of this team, I order you to get out of my room!" His voice raised a couple of notches as he pulled his last card: his rank. It was the oldest trick in the book and Mallory wasn't about to let some age-old tactic stand in her way of finding out what was wrong with Wildwing. She'd stood up to scarier ducks on Puckworld and quite frankly, Wildwing just didn't compare in the slightest. He was like her mom: easy to take down and convince in the most dire situations.

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say. Pulling your rank on me isn't going to work, Wing. We need to talk before this gets more out of hand than it already is."

Just like she expected, he gave in and rubbed his temples. For the first time, Mallory noticed that he looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep and his room was unbelievably messy. Clothes were strewed everywhere and anything that had been previously hung on the walls was now on the ground. She was tempted to ask what happened, but she decided knowing what was upsetting him was better than what happened to his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked from his unmade bed.

"What's going on with you."  
"What?"

"What's going on? Ever since you found out Duke and I were dating, you've been acting weird. You avoid all contact with Duke and the rest of the team as much as you can, you're constantly pissed off, you aren't acting like a captain, and you aren't acting like yourself. Seriously, what's up?"  
"And why do you care? You should be happy, you're with Duke."

"Here's a newsflash, Wing: I am happy but I can't be happy when you're obviously upset. Your attitude is bringing down the entire team! And I care, Duke cares, Nosedive, Grin, Tanya, and yes, even Phil cares. Whether you believe that or not is your problem, your choice. But we're here for you and we're worried. If you can't tell me what's wrong, I'm pulling you from the game on Friday."  
"You can't do that!" He yelled, jumping off of his bed. "You are not the captain, you do not make the decisions around here! I do!"  
"If I'm not the captain, then who is because you certainly aren't acting like one!"

"What do you know about leading a team? You're just some military cadet from PSF!"

"I'll have you know, Wildwing Flashblade, that I graduated at the top of my class. I'm the first female duck to do so, much less be accepted into the Academy! I am one of the top PSF soldiers in Puckworld and was on my way to being promoted to Sergeant when Dragonous attacked!"  
"Because of your dad!"  
"No, not because of my dad. I told him I wanted him not to have anything to do with me being accepted into the Academy and being promoted. Nothing! I did it all by myself so if anyone should be pulling rank, Wing, it's me! Now, with that in mind, what is wrong?"

"Just get out of my room! How hard is it for you to understand?"

"If this is about Duke and I, just tell me! I won't be upset, I won't tell anyone else, I promise!" Mallory stared Wildwing down for as long and as hard as she could, but he just wouldn't give. Something was bothering him and if he wasn't going to tell her, that was just fine by her.

"You know what?" she asked, her voice softer than what it had been before. "Fine. Whatever. I'm not going to stand here and let you act like a three-year old. You're an adult, Wing, but if you can't act like one, much like a team player and captain, that's fine by me. Just know that if your act isn't cleaned up by Friday, you're not playing in the game. And that's an order." Knowing that there was nothing else to say, Mallory left his room with him sitting on his unmade bed, his hands holding his head.

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been forever but high school is catching up with me along with the holidays, finals, and winter break. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because now it's time for...COMMENTS TIME!

Regin Ash-Thanks! I wouldn't exactly call it being hoodwinked in the interview. They were seriously being interviewed and I guess Phil/Linda/Carla thought it would be a good idea to do the interview and show at the same time, you know?

Nosedivefan01-Thanks! Sorry it's been so long but I hope the wait was worth it!

The Mighty Duck-Thanks! I don't think Tanya is horrified, more like shocked because, after all, the opposites attracted so to say. Thanks for the suggestion and hopefully I did it this time around. If you find anything else, let me know! And hopefully the wait wasn't too long.

Well, that's it! Thanks for all the reviews and awesome comments! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long though, at the latest, I won't update until two weeks because I'm not going to be in town for winter break. But don't worry, I'll be writing the entire time:) Please leave a comment, review, thoughts, concern, anything really. Thank you to everyone who keeps checking for updates and those who add me on their favorites list. Happy Holidays to all of you!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own MD:TAS. They are owned by Disney.

Chapter 6

Mallory stormed into the workout room and headed straight to the shooting range. Turning on the target practice machine, the silver steel doors opened and a cut-out of an archery target walked through. The scoreboard above the steel doors turned on and the neon red zeros filled the screen. Grabbing a nearby puck launcher, she started mercilessly shooting the target, dead center. The launcher felt like it was an extension of her body, like any good weapon should. The trigger seemed like it was molded to fit her finger perfectly, the weight of the launcher felt lightweight and yet, strong and powerful, ready to do damage at any time. She imagined she was back on Puckworld, at the academy, proving she was good enough. Not to her instructors, not to the boys, not even to her dad, but to herself. Even though Jessica had been there, she hadn't arrived until a few months after Mallory had. And even then she was still trying to convince herself that she belonged.

She imagined that this session was her first ever in the Academy's high-tec shooting range. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. All of the cadets were lined up, her in the middle of the line so her instructor could keep an eye on her and easily get to her if she did something foolish, something Mallory never did unless there was no other way to get the job done. Her teacher was telling the class the basics: how to hold a launcher, how to shoot, how to clean the weapon, what to do and what not to do. She yawned. She had known this stuff since she could hold something tightly in her hands. Her dad had started working with her since she could walk and talk, this was just repeat information. When her teacher had finally let the students to start practicing, Mallory had anxiously waited for the doors to open and the target to come through, into the light. The scoreboard above the doors had turned on and the white zeros came to life. After making sure the safety was off and the launcher was loaded, Mallory brought it up to her face and squinted her left eye, just like her dad had taught her. Releasing the trigger, her first bullet flew out, acting like the devil was on its tail. She heard a loud _thunk!_ And she looked up to see a clean hole in the center of the red- and white-ringed target. She smiled as her instructor came over to hear what had happened. As he approached her, he noticed the bullet hole and asked her to do it again. So she did, again and again until she had run out of bullets.

That had been the day she showed that she was one of the boys, that she belonged, that she was worth it. Now, the only problem was being accepted. It had taken awhile, but it happened. Years later, she graduated at the top of her class. Some said she laid all of her teachers, others said it was because of who her dad was, but few knew it was raw talent.

After setting down her fourth empty pucklauncher, Mallory felt a hand on her's, preventing it from picking up another.

"I think you're done for tha day," a soothing voice said.

Mallory stood there and numbly watched her target go behind the steel doors and the bright red zeros blink off to sleep until the next duck woke it up.

"You've been shootin' for an hour an' your shot neva' wavered from dead center," Duke said as he lead her away from the shooting range and outside the workout room. "What happened wit' Wing?"

Mallory shook herself from her trance. "He wouldn't talk about it. Once he saw me in his room, he told me to get out. I tried to get him to talk, but we ended up yelling at each other." She stopped before she delivered the final blow, the one that would drive Duke up a wall. "I told him that if he couldn't clean up his act, I would pull him from the game."

"You did wha'?" Duke yelled, just like she predicted.

"I'm going to pull him from the game."  
"Why?" Duke sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. "He's one of tha top goalies in tha league, not ta mention our captain! We need a captain, more importantly, a goalie!"

Mallory stared down at him, thinking of a way to explain her reasoning to him. "He's not a captain if he can't put his feelings aside when we're in public or talk to us about something that's bothering him. He doesn't have to tell us everything, but when it's affecting the team, that's when he has to become a big boy. If he contines to act like this, it's going to translate on the ice and then Friday's game won't be a victory, mentally or physically."

"Maybe he wants ta get ova' this by himself," suggested Duke. "Wing's not obliged ta tell us anythin', much less what's botherin' him. I want ta know just as much as you, but I'm tryin' ta be realistic. Loosin' Canard, that was a real blow ta tha head for him."

"What does Canard have anything to do with Wing and us?" Mallory stormed. "He's stuck in limbo!"

Duke held up a hand, wanting her to calm down before she said something no one else should hear. "Follow me." He got up and lead Mallory to his room and let her inside. Once the door was securely shut, Duke said, "Wildwing still ain't over Canard. They were best friends an' knew each otha' their entire lives. While tha rest of tha team thinks he's ova' it, Wing still wonda's why Canard scarificed himself an' made Wing our captain. He's still mad at what Canard did instead of bein' grateful that Canard saved our lives."  
"And how do you know all of this?" Mallory asked.

"Rememba' that day we saw 'Canard', courtesy of Dragonous?" Mallory nodded. "Well, that night I couldn't sleep, so I headed ta tha kitchen ta get somethin' ta drink. I saw a light on an' Wing sittin' at tha table, cryin' an' talkin' ta himself. I decided ta stand there an' find out what was goin' on. He started ta mumble, but gradually got louder tha longer I stayed. He said how mad he was at Canard for leavin' him an' choosin' him. He said how he wished it had been him ta be stuck in limbo instead." Mallory stared at Duke, waiting for him to continue. "Mal," he said as he stared right into her eyes, "he's torn apart. First, loosin' his best friend an' bein' made captain ta four ducks he doesn't even know plus his wildcard brother. Now, ya an' me in a relationship where there's a bond stronger than friendship involved, it's a lot ta handle on top of everythin' else that has happened in his life."

"Then why have you acted like you have when the others are around and say the things you do if you know so much?"

"Because I have ta act like I don't know anythin'."  
"So it doesn't bother you that Wing might like me more than a friend?" she asked coyly.

"Wha'? No! It does! When did I eva' say it didn't?" Duke asked, flustered.

"Never, but I'm just asking," Mallory said.

"An' I'm jus' sayin' that eva' though I kinda know what's goin' on, I really don't know what's really goin' on inside of him." He sat down on his bed and was soon accompanied by Mallory.  
"Well, if he's not going to tell us what's bothering him," she said, "I don't think he's going to tell the others. So what do we do?"

Duke shook his head and sat in silence with the love of his life. He laid down a few minutes later and ran his fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes closed, trying to think of what to do, what to say. They both tried talking to him and neither had had success and if Wildwing was going to tell anyone, it would be them. Threatening him didn't seem to work based on what Mallory had said, but no one would know until later whether later was tomorrow or Friday.

"I guess all we can do is wait, sweetheart," he said. Mallory laid down next to him and snuggled close.

"I'm not a very patient duck," she said softly.

"Yah, I know."

* * *

Hey guys! I know, I broke my promise:( But I'm back and hoping to make quicker updates this time around! COMMENTS TIME!

rebeccaandsidney-Thanks!

Regin Ash-Oh, I believe she did:) Thanks!

The Mighty Duck-Haha thanks so much! You bet! With all of his usual pranks and more, I suppose..;)

Well, that's it for the comments. Thank you so much to all of you who are reading this story, commenting, and adding me to your alerts. It really means the world to me as a writer. Thank you so much and I hope your holidays and New Year's were a blast!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series. The characters are just my toys that I use to make their lives miserable no matter how much I like them! Just kidding, but seriously, I don't own a lick of it except the characters you had no idea existed before and the plot line.

Chapter 7

Wildwing had been inside his room since the Ducks had gotten back from the interview/shoot for the TV show. He wasn't completely against the show, however. Who doesn't like relatively painless free publicity? Compared to the other stuff Phil had made them do over the years (posing for a pizza company as different toppings and being on the cover of _Hunting Weekly_ for example), this show was going to be a walk in the park.

But was Nosedive really the right choice for something like this? He was a teenager who was almost an adult but still acted like a little kid. Sure it was a show geared toward teens, but that didn't mean Nosedive had to act immature! He was turning seventeen for goodness sake and couldn't stop pranking, harmless or not. He knew Duke was tired of not being able to practice fighting with his real saber, but a toy lightsaber from the movie _Star Wars, _and Tanya never laughed when Nosedive replaced her real tools with plastic ones anymore. But there was no one else on the entire team who was more tired of his pranks than Mallory. Wildwing thought the pranking was more of a show of affection toward her.

Speaking of Mallory, he didn't want to. The encounter he had had with her a few minutes ago had made him boil over with fury. He was still fuming. She didn't need to know everything that was going on in his life! So what if he was upset for no apparent reason! Because he was the captain, did that mean he couldn't show his feelings? Did he always have to tell his team what was wrong or not show any emotion if he was upset or hurt?

Honestly, Wildwing didn't know why he felt the way he did. He was never good with emotions. He felt a mixture of hurt, anger, and jealousy. Yes, he was a little happy for the couple. After all, it was his second in command and anything-military-like expert. But it just reminded him of himself and Canard. Not romantically or anything, but the closeness the two had. Canard was his best friend and they knew each other inside out. One never went anywhere without the other and Wildwing missed that kind of relationship with someone he could always count on.

Now that two of his teammates were more than just friends, it was hard to cope with, especially when your best friend isn't there to tell you what you need to hear, not want.

Wildwing stood up from his bed and walked around his room where he could. The floor was littered with clothes, weapons, and hockey gear. Things that had been hanging on his walls were now on the ground from his countless rampages that he had every night since he had learned about Duke and Mallory.

He could care less whether or not he was the one person, er, duck, who didn't know which Hollywood star was dating who, but he did care when one of his teammates was dating someone, person or duck. So why did Duke or Mallory not tell Wildwing they were dating? It wasn't exactly an "Oops, it must have slipped my mind" thing; it was kind of a big deal, especially in the Mighty Duck's situation. One small shift in the team could cause major problems, believe it or not, or even force one member to make a stupid mistake.

Wildwing walked over to one of his white walls and punched it with his bare fist, sending it through all of the paint and plaster. Shots of pain flashed up his arm like lightning. He quickly pulled his fist out of the hole he had created and nursed it gently with his other arm, regretting his actions while not quite understanding exactly why he punched a hole in his wall. Wildwing thought about going out of his room to get ice but decided not to. He was sure the others knew about the fight Mallory and him had not to long ago and would hound him for answers, explanations, and apologies.

He slowly walked to his bathroom so he could at least put ice-cold water on his pounding fist. Turning on the water, he waited for the water to freeze before plunging his hand under the steady stream. After a few minutes, he took it out to check if his hand was broken. Not noticing anything that was out of the ordinary besides the pain, he slipped it back under the water. With the game on Friday, he couldn't afford to be out. _Wait a minute, _he thought, _Friday. Something's going on Friday and not just the game._ His eyes narrowed at the memory. Mallory had threatened to take him out of the game if his act hadn't cleaned up.

_She can't tell me what to do, _he thought, putting his other hand behind his back before he punched his mirror. _I'm the captain, she isn't. She might have graduated top of her class, but that has nothing to do with hockey. Besides, I'm the goalie! You can't play a game of hockey without a goalie! That's just the way it goes!_

Taking his hurt hand, he checked once again for any signs of damage, finding none. He turned the water off and dried his hand. It was throbbing less now and Wildwing hoped it wouldn't swell.

He looked in the mirror and cringed at the Wildwing glaring back at him. The reflection had bloodshot eyes, dark bags underneath showed his lack of sleep, and the feathers on top of his head looked like Kansas after several tornadoes. _They actually let me go to an interview like this?_ he thought. _Linda must have thought I had a wild night last night, _he chuckled, knowing that would never happen. _I wonder what she'll say. Probably how I looked like a mess and I was in a horrible mood and how Duke and I seemed ready to wring each other's necks._ He laughed but quickly sombered.

Duke. What was he going to do with him? Not much he could do, truthfully. Duke was older than him and had lived on the streets practically his entire life. Wildwing had tried talking to him and Duke had tried talking as well, but did Duke have to overreact as he did? Maybe yes, maybe no. Did he have every right? Of course! Wildwing had said the wrong thing which caused Duke to act accordingly. So maybe talking wasn't his strong suit.

_It's the same case with Mallory,_ a voice whispered, seemingly coming out of nowhere. _She tried talking to you, but you didn't want to listen._

_It's not the same!_ Wildwing argued once he realized the voice was coming from his head. And no, he wasn't crazy.

_How?_

_She attacked me first, she provoked me. It's not my fault she has a fiery temper!_

_Nobody ever said it was. But you know about her temper and you know how to handle it and avoid it from happening. She was calm the whole way through until you called her a military cadet from PSF and didn't know anything about leading a team. That's when she exploded and gave up trying. She told you what you needed to hear and how things were going to go down if you didn't clean up your act. Just how Canard would have._

At the mention of the lost duck's name, Wildwing threw his unhurt hand at the mirror in front of him, shattering it in to a thousand different pieces. He collapsed onto the white tile floor, his body racking as he sobbed, not even noticing the blood flowing from his sliced hand or the shooting pain flashing up his arm like lightning.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope this was a faster update than last time:) I had two snow days which was great because my school never closes down even in the worst conditions. I've been at a national field hockey qualify for nationals in Virgina Beach (we sadly did not make it), but it was fun to say the least and I'll be off to Disney World next week to play in the nice warm weather:) I'll have plenty of time to write, I guarantee it, so my goal is to have at least two chapters written and completed by the time I get back to post for you guys. I think that's a reasonable goal. COMMENTS TIME!

Regin Ash-Haha thanks and your stories are always great for a read:) I want to say I did say something, probably something like it. It really wouldn't surprise me if I did. I've got nothing against people that are, I really don't.

The Mighty Duck-Haha thanks! I did too, but here's the thing. I usually write in a notebook simply because I don't have a laptop and when one chapter takes like five pages front to back in a notebook, you think you have a lot of content. When you transpose it to the computer and type it out, you realize you don't and you're stuck, not knowing what else to write because you thought you had enough to make a long chapter. I've been begging my parents for a laptop for years now and I still don't have one. It's got it's pros and cons with me, a con mainly being I'd be writing stories all the time instead of paying attention in class, so yeah. I just hope you're not dead yet from the suspense. I hope it was what you were looking for. And thanks, it is hard writing for Duke with an accent, but whenever I'm writing him, I imagine his voice talking and then clipping off then ends of the words.

Soniccouples10-It's right here;)

Well, that's it for the comments. Please leave anything that you guys have in mind. I'm always looking for pointers, ideas, comments, anything really. I write stories because I enjoy it and I enjoy others who love what I write.

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Maybe I should just put one big disclaimer on my profile, even though nobody ever looks at it...

Chapter 8

"Okay, but what about the par-tay people?" Nosedive asked. "There is no party without the people!"

"Hey, boobie, trust me," Phil soothed, "we'll figure this all out. Obviously the rest of the team is coming and myself. That's seven including yourself and eight if Klegghorn can come."

"What? I"m not having the cop here! He'll ruin everything!"

"C'mon, babe, it'll be fine. Look, it's either Klegghorn or Dragonous and I'm sure you don't want him here."

Nosedive sighed. "Fine. Oh, and don't forget Trash and Mookie; that makes ten. Invite anyone else, EXCEPT Dragonous and his goons, okay, Phil?"  
"Piece of cake," he said with an air of self-confidence. "We'll talk later about locations and stuff. Gotta run." Phil left before Nosedive could even agree. _Probably has to go call some celebrities or somethin',_ he thought. _Man, I hope he gets Megan Fox._ He walked down the hallway leading to his room. "Man, I need a nap," he yawned. "Never had this much excitement in one day for sure."  
He was walking past his brother's room when he heard something shatter. It was faint, after all, Wildwing's room was only fifty percent soundproof. Stopping in his tracks, Nosedive turned to face the door and knocked. "Wing? Are you okay?" he called loudly, hoping his older brother would hear him. He waited for a few moments of silence before trying again. "Yo, bro, you alright? Wing? Wildwing? It's Nosedive man. Let me in." When the bare steel door still didn't slide open, he knocked continuously, the knocks growing harder, louder, and more urgent as seconds passed and Dive's worry increased Every once in a while he would stop to call out, but started to knock again a second later.

After a few minutes of knocking and shouting and Nosedive thinking about overriding security several times, the door finally opened to reveal a duck whom Dive didn't recognize. Only after blinking a couple of times did he realize that it was Wildwing, his older brother, his hockey team's captain, the leader of Anaheim's number one crime-fighting team. Was this seriously the same duck Dive had seen only a few hours ago?

"Dude, what happened to you?" he asked, feeling fury boil up inside of him. The feathers on top of Wing's head were ruffled like chickens' who had been scared to death. The bags under his eyes were a deep blackish-purple and had layers upon layers, looking like wrinkles on an old man. The eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and puffy from recent crying from Nosedive's guess. His eyes traveled down towards Wildwing's hands which were wrapped tightly in towels and Dive swore he saw red leaking through the white cotton. Forcing his eyes away, he glanced into his older brother's usually clean room and saw something that closely resembled a demolished city. _How did I not notice this before?_ flashed through his mind as he turned his gaze back to his brother.

Without a word spoken, he pulled the team captain back into his room, completely forgetting about his own nap, and let the door slide shut behind the brothers.

* * *

He had cried for about an hour before falling fast asleep on his bed. His hands were now cleaned and wrapped in fresh bandages courtesy of the first aid kit in his room. His wild feathers were somewhat tamed and nothing could wake him up at this point.  
When Nosedive had unwrapped the towels Wildwing had originally put on, he noticed his brother's white hands were painted red and looked like they had been put through a shredder and a brick wall. Knowing a little medical basics helped him when it came to cleansing multiple open wounds. After washing Wing's hands in warm water and drying them, Dive had practically bathed them in hydrogen peroxide. He had hoped that it wouldn't sting much, especially with Wing's hands, but he was crying so hard, he didn't even noticed.

After sweeping up the slivers of glass that were dispersed on the bathroom floor and picking up the pieces of plaster on Wing's bedroom floor, Nosedive sat on a chair beside his brother's bedside, not expecting him to wake up, but just for him to think and see a calm brother instead of a fierce leader. He was conflicted whether or not he should get the rest of the team.

One thing he couldn't understand was what had made Wildwing like this. _There's no way that me being on a TV show would cause him to punch a wall and a mirror. So what did?_ Knowing that his brother wouldn't wake up for a while, Dive got up from his chair and left the room, turning off the lights and locking the door.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe make some food?"

She sighed. "Fine. Then you're helping."

"Fine." Duke and Mallory stood up from lying on Duke's bed and taking a short nap. As they stretched, Duke took a quick look at Mallory. Her bright red hair flowed in a small waterfall down to her shoulders and a little past. She had the perfect curves in all the right places and it wasn't hard to see why Buzz had a crush on her.

"What are you looking at?" At the sound of her voice, he tried adverting his eyes away before she noticed but it was too late. "Enjoying the view?" she asked coyly with a smirk on her lips. As she walked out of Duke's room, Duke could have sworn that she was moving her hips side to side a little bit more.

* * *

When the couple reached the kitchen, they started opening cabinets and the refrigerator, looking for something to make for dinner. "How about spaghetti?" Mallory offered. "We have plenty of noodles and cans of sauce."

Duke nodded his head. "Sure." While she took out the noodles and sauce, he filled a large pot with water and turned the stove on to high heat so the water would boil.

As they worked silently together, they would send each other sideways glances and lingering touches.

"Duke?" Mallory asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked quietly. "With Wildwing, I mean."

"Are ya actually questionin' your actions?"

"No," she shot, "just want your opinion."

"I don't really know. It could get his mind on tha game, but at tha same time we don't need ta know what's goin' on. Wing's a good athlete; he can push whateva's on his mind out an' focus on tha game."

"Hey girlie-girl, Dukie, what's for dinner?" Nosedive asked as he bursted into the kitchen, ending the previous conversation.

"Spaghetti. And what did I say about calling me 'girlie-girl'?" Mallory warned.

"Uh, not to?" he guessed. She nodded her head and went back to cooking dinner.

"'Dukie'?" Duke questioned.

Nosedive shrugged. "Came up with it on the spot." He stopped, trying to think of a way to bring up the real reason why he was in search of the couple without causing them major worry or reason for them to die of shock. The best thing he came up with was trying to discuss it casually.

"Have you guys noticed anything, different, about Wing?"

Mallory and Duke shot looks at each other before looking back at Dive. "Um, no, we haven't," Mallory said, playing dumb. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, first off, his room looks like a destroyed city when it's usually clean. Next, he looks like a total wreck. His eyes are bloodshot, his hair is a mess, he looks exhausted, and one of his hands is bleeding and cut and the other is swelling from punching one of his walls." Mallory dropped what she was doing and turned to face the youngest member of The Mighty Ducks.  
"Wait, wha'?" Duke asked. "Wildwin' punched a wall?"  
"And a mirror."

"When did this happen?" Mallory questioned.

Nosedive shrugged. "I just saw him. I cleaned up his cut hand and the bathroom floor and bedroom floor."  
"What is he doing right now?"

"Sleeping in his room." Mallory started to run out of the room but stopped when Nosedive said, "Don't! Don't wake him! He needs sleep."

"I'm just going to—"

"Don't, sweetheart," Duke said. "He needs his rest. Maybe he'll be in shape for the game on Friday. Let him rest. In tha meantime, let's make dinner. Tha rest of tha team must be starvin'."

"You could say that again!" Nosedive agreed.

"So are ya goin' ta help? Ya know tha rules." Duke looked at Nosedive and smirked. "Whoeva's in tha kitchen when someone is makin' dinner, tha person helps othawise no dinner."

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"How about you start making the meatballs?" Mallory suggested.

"I don't know how to make meatballs! You guys know that I can't cook!"

The couple laughed and said, "We know."  
"I'll help, Dive," Mallory offered as she went into the refrigerator and pulled out a package of meat. "Wash your hands and get two pairs of gloves and put one on. Duke, why don't you help?"  
"Sure thang, sweetheart. Ya might have ta show me how ta make meatballs, ta."

Once they got all of the materials ready, Mallory started to show the boys how to make the best meatballs, something she picked up from her mother, believe it or not. She showed them how to make perfect balls and how to arrange them onto a pan that would later go into the oven for cooking.

Mallory stopped once and stood back to admire her work. The youngest, laziest member of The Mighty Ducks was in the kitchen making meatballs instead of being annoying and telling women jokes. He was actually pretty good at it. Next to him stood the oldest member who was having some trouble making a perfect ball shape but laughing at his attempts and something his companion said. And then there was her. She wasn't mad at Nosedive or annoyed, he wasn't pranking her or making fun of her to set her off. She was having a good time, almost wishing for this moment to end. The base was dead silent except for the kitchen which was alive with three people laughing and talking and just having a good time. _Why can't everyday be like this?_ Mallory thought to herself. _Everything would be okay._

"Hey, girlie-girl, are you going to help us or just stand there and watch?" Nosedive asked with a smile on his face and a lump of meat in his hand.

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "Are ya just goin' stand an' 'supervise' us?"

Mallory laughed. "No. Duke, come here. Your meatballs look more like globs of clay than round meatballs. Here, _this_ is how you do it."

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been a week longer than I promised but Disney, school, and the musical, _The Wizard of Oz_, are all attacking me one after another and barley giving me time to think much less breathe plus I'm recovering from being sick with the flu. Don't worry, I'm all clear and you won't catch anything via Internet. Just to let you guys know how well I did at Disney, we made the Top 8 out of 64 teams. We don't know our exact place but we're pretty sure it was fifth which rocks! It was so much fun plus warm weather unlike back home where it is now cloudy and freezing rain with wind. Wish I could've stayed a little longer.

This is the opening week of _The Wizard of Oz_, the winter musical at my school. I'm in the pit playing clarinet and bass clarinet so please don't expect any updates on Saturday. I'll try and update again later today or sometime this week but there is no guarantee. Now, it's COMMENTS TIME!

Regin Ash-Thanks for the R&R and I'm glad. I did want to give you guys some answers as to how Wildwing has been feeling lately. It was kinda a filler chapter, kinda not but it seems to have worked out well. But we'll have to see about the "liking" Mallory part...

The Mighty Duck-Thanks for the R&R and the typo! Luckily I fixed it as soon as I got your review so thank you so much! It sucks because then I can't write in school (while paying attention, mind you!) and get chapters out quicker since school takes up most of my day. I've been begging and since my birthday is coming up in April...

Well, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you all soon. I'll try and update soon, but like I said, it's going to be a pretty busy week for me. Please leave a comment, I don't really care what it's about because when you leave a comment, it adds to my stats and you (somewhat) read _Party Like a Rockstar_. Thanks!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series. The characters are fun to us for manipulation:)

Chapter 9

Wildwing woke up on a bed, not knowing what had happened last night or where he was. Looking around the dimly lit room he was in, Wing realized it was his room. After climbing out of the warm bed where he was wrapped up like a mummy, he headed to the bathroom in a daze. Turning on the light that harshly lit the bathroom, Wildwing blinked rapidly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light. He walked over to the sink and reached out to turn on the cold water. When he found he couldn't turn the knob, Wildwing looked down for an explanation. It took everything he had not to scream out.

His white hands were bandaged tightly in white cloth and it made it difficult to move his hands. Looking up, Wing noticed for the first time that his mirror was gone. The space where he usually saw himself showed nothing but a blank wall. Memories from last night came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Broken plaster. Shattered glass. Pain. Cold water. Pounding in his hands. Nosedive. Tears. Mallory. He covered his eyes with his injured hands, hoping to block out the images. He felt his eyes swell with tears as his head and hands started to pound.

The sound of knocking brought Wildwing back to reality and outside of himself. The pounding ceased and the images disappeared. He quickly dried his eyes and called out, "Yeah? Come in!"

"Wing? You're up?" Nosedive came bounding through the door into his brother's room. "Where are you?"  
"In the bathroom."

"How are you feeling?" Nosedive asked as he walked into the bathroom. He didn't even take a second glance at Wildwing's hands.

"Pretty good. Hands hurt a little but nothing that I can't handle. What's up?"

Nosedive had switched his gaze to his older brother's hands and Wing thought he saw his brother's eyes cloud with pain and worry. As soon as Nosedive lifted his eyes, any expression Wing thought he had seen was gone.

"I just wanted to see if you were up yet and if you wanted anything to eat."

"What time is it?"  
"Noon. Tanya's making sandwiches right now."  
"And the others?"  
"Well, Grin is meditating, Mallory is shopping but she should be back soon, and Duke, I actually don't know where he is. I'd say either in his room or on the ice." But Wildwing didn't hear anything after Nosedive mentioned Mallory. He wasn't sure why he felt relieved to hear she was out. _Oh, yeah,_ he thought, _Friday night's game. I have to talk to her about that._

"So, do you want a sandwich?"

"Huh?" Wildwing asked. "Oh, yeah, I'll have a couple. Peanut butter and jelly. I'm going to go find Duke. Let me know when Mallory gets here, too, would you?"

"Sure, okay." Nosedive left the room and Wildwing waited to hear the door slide shut before getting ready. He was gong to have a talk with Duke, but it was going to go much better than the last time.

* * *

Nosedive walked into the kitchen and saw Grin eating and Tanya sitting down. "Nosedive, uh, your sandwiches are, uh, over there," she said before biting into her edible creation. "Do you know what Wing wants?"

"Yeah, a couple of PB&J's," he answered, grabbing his own plate and sitting down with the others.  
"Okay, I'll make his, uh, in a little while." The three ducks ate in silence for a while before the youngest broke the ice.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird about my bro lately?"  
"Why do you ask?" Grin answered with a question.

Nosedive shrugged. "He seemed really out of it last night, that's all."

"Did you, uh, find out what it was about?"

"Not really. I was kinda hoping you guys would know. I asked girlie-girl and Duke last night, but they didn't know either. I really hope this isn't about the show. I really want to do this."

"I know you do, and I'm sure it's not, little one," the gentle giant said. "Do not worry about it. He will tell us when he is ready."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Nosedive took a bite of his triple-layered ham and cheese sandwich. He pondered over the thought as he ate, thinking of all the possibilities that could upset his brother as much as this mysterious one did.

"Don't let it bother you too much," Grin comforted. "Worrying only makes things worse."

Nosedive nodded again, but despite what Grin had said, he continued to think over all of the possibilities as he quietly ate his sandwiches, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers! Sorry that it's been forever since I updated and that the chapter was really short. I'm getting busy again with soccer picking up for the spring season (goalie again baby!) and the homework I have. I've been thinking about something and I need your input. How would you feel if I didn't update until I finished the story? I promise that I will write as much as I can to get it finished. It's just that I feel rushed and I feel like the rate that I update at, it's too far in between chapters. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any other solutions. I don't want to do this but it seems like it's the only way. Now, moving on to happier thoughts...COMMENTS TIME!

The Mighty Duck-Thanks as always for catching my typos. I read through this one so hopefully there aren't any more but that's coming from a writer whose been partying the last couple of days courtesy of spring break;-) And thank you as always for reading. Hopefully you caught this update fast.

Well, that's it. Short just like this chapter. Hopefully I'll be getting your guys' input soon. In the meantime I will write as much as I can for you guys because this is really my only on-going story at the moment. Thanks again for reading and leave a review behind before you exit this page. Thanks!

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mallory walked through the sliding doors, multiple bags in hand, and headed to her room finding it empty. Not that it really mattered. These days, she hardly slept in her own room since Duke and her became public.

Setting down her bags, Mallory walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Grin, Tanya, Nosedive, and Wildwing were sitting eating lunch. Not even giving her captain a glance, Mallory walked over to the counter and started making her sandwich. Still no one said a word. She sat down and started to eat. Silence.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked, setting down her sandwich. "Everyone's acting like Dragounous is ruling the world."

"I didn't realize that we had to constantly entertain you," Wildwing snapped.

"Alright, you know what," Mallory stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "I don't want to deal with this so I'm just going to go and find Duke. And I don't want to hear a word come out from your mouth until I'm gone, Wing!" She stormed out of the kitchen, plate in hand.

"Uh, I don't know what happened between you two," Tanya said, "but, uh, maybe you should, you know, work it out?"

"Finding a solution to the problem will unlock your inner peace," Grin sagely added.

"Yeah, bro, maybe you should go talk to girlie-girl," Nosedive agreed. "Especially since she's this close to pullin' ya."

The white duck sent a death glare to his little brother but realized they were right. Taking a few more bites of his lunch, he stood up and made his way silently out of the door. Wildwing looked everywhere and couldn't find the couple. One half being an ex-thief and the other half belonging to the military made it difficult to find them. They weren't in their rooms or on the ice. Not in the living room, locker room, or the hanger, leaving one place and was probably the most dangerous to find Duke and Mallory: the weapons and training room.

The chrome doors slid open and, sure enough, there were the two missing ducks locked in battle with their favorite weapons, a metal puckblaster and a golden saber. Wildwing quietly watched Duke disarm Mallory of her puckblaster with his prized saber, sending the puckblaster spinning to the opposite side of the room. The female ducked under the swinging blade and knocked the elder duck off his feet with a sweeping kick. Now with the upper hand, Mallory scrambled on top of Duke, trying to keep his arms and legs pinned down to the mat. Wildwing couldn't see her face, but from her body position, she thought she was victorious. Suddenly, he saw Duke smirk and before he could blink, the two ducks had switched places, Duke on top and a shocked Mallory on the bottom. To comfort his girlfriend, the older duck leaned down, placing his beak on top of hers and started kissing her. Before things progressed further, Wing loudly coughed and the couple quickly separated.

"Can I...talk to you guys?" he asked awkwardly knowing there was going to be some sort of protest. He saw Mallory start to open her mouth as he expected but Duke quickly sent her a look as if reminding her of something and she closed her mouth.

"O' course, Wing," Duke said. He climbed off of Mallory and offered a hand to help her up. Duke motioned for the team captain to follow the two to the bench. Sitting down almost in sync, Mallory handed Duke his water bottle while Wildwing stood in front of them, shifting from foot to foot, not sure how to start the conversation Grin, Tanya, and Nosedive wanted him to have with the other two.

When Duke was done drinking, he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and said, "So, what's on ya mind?"

Taking a deep breath, Wing said, "My attitude the past couple of days. It's not how a captain should act. I have no right to act the way I have been acting."  
"You bet you don't," Mallory muttered. "Ow!" Duke sent her a look similar to the one from a few moments ago. The ex-thief motioned for Wildwing to continue.

"We are a team and if something is on our mind and is ultimately affecting the team, it should be addressed. A teammate should never let anything ruin the bigger picture. So, I've decided to talk it out. With you two." He lowered his gaze to the ground and refused to look at either one of them until they said something.

Finally, Mallory broke the silence. "Wildwing, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"But I want to!"  
"And tha's fine," Duke said, "but just know, you don' hav' ta explain it ta us. We won't hold it against ya if ya don' want ta talk about it. Sometimes, thin's need ta be kept a secret."

"Like you and Mallory?" _Shit._

"Yeah, like me an' Mal," Wildwing stared in shock.

"We kept it from the team because we thought everyone would view our relationship as a last resort," Mallory explained. "We've been on Earth for little over a year, Wing, and our chances of going home are getting smaller and smaller each day. With Duke and I suddenly dating, people might think Duke and I are together because there's no one else around. But it's not like that."

"You guys really care about each other, don't you?" Wildwing said softly.

Duke took Mallory's hand in his. "Yeah, we do."

The white duck sighed. "I guess there isn't anything I can do then other than support you guys. But if it starts hurting the team, I'm going to have to step in," he added in a joking manner.

"I don't know how you find that funny, but, okay, thanks, Wing," Mallory smiled.

Wildwing sat down on the cold metal floor and sighed again. "I guess it's time to unload my baggage."  
"I already told ya, Wing," Duke protested, "ya don' hav' ta say anythin' if ya don' wan' ta."

"That's the thing," he coughed. "I kinda need to get this off my chest." Looking at Duke in the eyes, he said, "It's about Canard."  
Before he could continue, Mallory blurted out, "We know."

"You...do?" Shock evident on Wildwing's face.

"Really, Wing, it wasn't that hard to figure it out."  
"Yeah, once ya knew about it," Duke muttered. His captain sent him a confused look. "Remember tha' one time when we were fightin' Dragonous and we thought we say Canard?" Wildwing nodded. "Well, later tha' night, I walked by tha kitchen an' heard ya sayin' how badly ya missed him. Tha's when I knew an' why ya actin' tha way ya have been."

"Oh. So, are we cool?" Wildwing asked hopefully.

Mallory smiled. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Good. Now maybe thin's can go back ta bein' normal," Duke said.

"And what is 'normal', exactly?" Wildwing laughed.

"Good point."

* * *

Hey everyone! Wow, it's been quite a while since I last updated this story. Oops! I would just like to thank Regin Ash for updating their story and Vytina for rediscovering their love for MD:TAS and helping me gain my muse back. Thanks, you two! Also, The Mighty Duck, I'm so sorry that I took forever updating PLAR. I know how much you enjoyed this story so hopefully you can rekindle your love for it:)

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


End file.
